


Can't Remember What I Was Asking For

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Banter, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Science, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Huddling For Warmth, If You Squint - Freeform, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Cobb/Darcy/Din short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Darcy Lewis, Cobb Vanth/Darcy Lewis/Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Ice storm || for Anonymous




	2. Ice Storm || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Snow and Ice, Planet Tatooine, Dubious Science, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack Relationships, Banter, Polyamory Negotiations, If you Squint, Pre-Relationship, Huddling for Warmth

Darcy wasn’t exactly sure what had caused the polar vortex in Tatooine’s atmosphere, but if she had to name names, she had about a half dozen Sith Lords she’d like to blame. The poor people of Tatooine had no idea how to prepare for weather like this. Like, _yeah_ , the nights were cold, but not _this_ cold.

Luckily for them, she grew up in the Midwest. Not that they knew where that was. But she’d grown up with winters in the negative double digits, so she had a few suggestions.

By the time she and Din had made doubly certain all the residents within the town were bundled up and toasty warm for the night, they were faced with spending the night either snuggled on the Razor Crest or begging a room from one of the inns nearby. With the Rasor Crest being uninsulated, Darcy wasn’t thrilled with that plan, but then again, it was the only option.

Until Cobb Vanth offered to share his place with them.

She thought Din was going to blow a gasket when he told them there was only the one bed, but wasn’t that what she’d told the others to do, anyway?

She took the Child from Din and held him on her hip. “He doesn’t have anyone else. You just want him to die?”

“It’s not that I want him to die. I just wouldn’t care. It’d make my life easier,” he replied flatly. “One, I could get that armor off him. And two, you wouldn’t have to share a bed with him.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re sharing it too. And the kid, don’t forget him. What do you think’s going to happen with a full house like that?”

“I have to take off my helmet. The armor’s not conducive to holding in heat. So we can’t stay here.”

“CV!” she hollered behind her, to where they’d left him to come have this little heated domestic discussion.

“Yes?” he called, bending forward a bit before he walked over, almost as if he were weighing his options. “I assume that’s me?”

“Your place. You can make it pitch black?”

“I mean, close the drapes. Yeah. It’s dark.”

“Pitch. Black,” Din enunciated. “It has to be pitch black.”

“He’s taking the helmet off?’ Cobb asked, smirking a little. “And he doesn’t want me to see?”

“No one can see,” Darcy corrected him.

“What, you either?” Cobb laughed for a moment. “I’m sorry, but aren’t you… with him? Or did I read this entirely wrong?” he asked.

“It’s his creed,” Darcy said.

“This is the way,” Din replied automatically.

“Okay, I mean, no judgment, I just think I’d be a little weirded out if I couldn’t even see my… paramour’s face…”

“You said no judgment and then turned all Judge Judy on us, your _honor_ ,” Darcy quipped.

“Who?” Cobb asked, frowning.

“Nothing, it’s… nothing. It’s a thing where I’m from. Look, do you want to freeze to death or do you want us to come and cuddle your lifeforce back into your body?”

“I don’t want to do that,” Din said softly.

The child cooed and sneezed, bringing all of them back to the task at hand.

“Yeah,” she said, pointing down at the kid. “What he said. It’s fucking cold. Come on. Idiots.” She snapped her fingers and pointed at Cobb’s house. “Mando. I’m cold. I’m not shivering all night in the Razor Crest because you’re insecure. CV, don’t think I’m not on to your little scheme to get me to leave him for you. Not gonna happen. If you want in, you gotta kiss some ass and hint, hint, it ain’t mine. Now, point the baby and me to the bedroom so you two can lay them out on the table because it ain’t getting any warmer.”

Cobb blinked and pointed Darcy in the direction of what she could only assume was his bedroom.

She heard Cobb mutter under his breath. “What are we measuring?” 

“Dicks,” Din sighed heavily with all the gravity of someone who fucking knew his significant other very well and could tell when she’d had enough of his mansense-nonsense. “And before you ask, it’s too cold.”


End file.
